<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Queen by MozartKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713738">My Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing'>MozartKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wizard Of Oz (1939)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothy Gale/Scarecrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarecrow looked down puzzled and astonished at the same time, there she was sleeping right next to Scarecrow. Dorothy was 9 months pregnant and when Scarecrow and the rest of the group heard of Dorothy being with child, Scarecrow wanted to scream it to the moon and back.</p><p>He heard Dorothy move, “Dorothy, are you alright?” asked Scarecrow “yes I’m alright, just our child will not sleep, I think it will be as bouncy as you Crow” said Dorothy with a glowing face and silk hair. Scarecrow wanted to feel, and when he did their child moved, making Scarecrow and Dorothy happy.</p><p>In the mornings it’s tough, but when it came to the guys being worried about Dorothy’s health, they would try and do the work for her “I am fine Tinman don’t worry, a pregnant woman can carry some drapes to hang” said a tired Dorothy “Dorothy, do you need to sit down, because I can”</p><p>Before she could tell him to stop, they heard Lion come in, “Dorothy, you shouldn’t be carrying heavy things, especially in your state, please, let us carry”</p><p>“Enough! I can take care of myself, if a young woman can destroy a wicked witch of the west, then she can carry some fabric, now gentlemen either stop fussing over me or I will surely make fabric out of you two!” all of them swallowed</p><p>“Dorothy I heard yelling, is everything alright?” “I am fine Crow, I just want to hang the drapes on the, OUCH” everyone stopped and looked at Dorothy, “Dorothy, are you alright?” asked a worried Scarecrow, “Crow, I think it’s time” said Dorothy holding onto her belly</p><p>While everyone waited outside, all of them wandered what the baby’s gender was, “I think it might be a boy” said Lion, “I think it may be a girl” said Tinman “Nay a boy is a good choice for the land of Oz” said Lion</p><p>They heard the door open and everyone jumped up, “well” “what is it”</p><p>“It’s a girl, and she is perfect,” said Scarecrow. Everyone went inside “how are you feeling Dorothy?” asked Tinman “what you think, she just gave birth you rusty pot” said Lion to Tinman</p><p>“What are you naming her?” “well, we were thinking of Emerald” said Dorothy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>